We are AMAZING class!
by Meongaum
Summary: Di sebuah perkampungan kecil dekat ibukota, terdapat sekolah elite yang bernama Golden Global School, konon sekolah yang hanya menerima orang-orang kaya saja. Tapi siapa sangka diantara mereka terdapat murid-murid yang 'bukan manusia'. chapter 5: Akhirnya ujian juga!
1. Chapter 1

We Are Amazing Class!

Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu sepenuhnya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata dan Touhou Project Cuma punya Team Shangai Alice dan pemilik originalnya ZUN.

WARNING: gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah perkampungan kecil dekat ibu kota, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang sangat elite, namanya adalah Golden Global School atau kita singkat saja jadi GGS. Konon katanya sekolah itu hanya menerima orang-orang kaya saja. Tapi siapa sangka diantara mereka sebenarnya ada rahasia terselubung yang tidak banyak diketahui penghuni sekolah.<p>

Ya, kelas A, lebih tepatnya kelas 8A, kumpulan orang-orang 'berkemampuan' lebih dari kebanyakan murid di sekolah ini.

Wali kelas mereka juga sama, bukan orang biasa, kepala sekolah? Apalagi, OSIS? Ketua sama anggota seksi, terus penjaga sekolah? Sama! Jadi kesimpulannya yang biasa itu Cuma murid kelas B sampai kelas G.

Tapi tetap saja, walaupun kelas ini sudah dirasahiakan 'status'nya, tetap saja kelas ini ditakuti Karena 2 orang yang gak tau tingkat kelaknatannya sampai mana.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aya Shameimaru dan Yoichi Hiruma. Dua anggota jurnalistik ini benar-benar sudah seperti 2 setan yang menguasai sekolah.

Dari mulai mengumpulkan daftar rahasia dan foto pribadi semua murid sampai kepala sekolah, lalu menggunakannya sebagai bahan ancaman. Mau nolak? Siap-siap tanggung malu.

Karena 2 orang itu, kelas A sampai ditakuti semua penjuru sekolah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ayaya, selamat pagi Hiruma!" sapa Aya dari kejauhan. Hiruma Cuma menjawab gak niat seperti biasanya.

"Ya, ya, selamat pagi Gagak sialan." jawab Hiruma seenaknya.

"Huh! Kau itu selalu begitu. Dasar setan pirang!" balas Aya.

Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha! Kau ini selalu seperti itu, gak pernah berubah 1 senti pun!" kata Aya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Haha! Kau juga, tetap dengan tatapan mesum khasmu ttu." Hiruma juga tak mau kalah.

"Ya, kalau gak kayak gini gimana aku bisa jadi jurnal yang hebat. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo cepat ke kelas, gak enak ngobrol terus di sini."ucapan Aya tadi langsung membuat mereka bergegas ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semua!" teriakan Aya tadi sukses membuat teman sekelasnya menoleh padanya.

"selamat pagi." jawab mereka semua.

"Aya!" kata Momoji sambil memeluk Aya. Diikuti Kakei dan Marco.

"Kenapa lagi?" Aya Cuma menjawabnya dengan tidak niat.

"Aku dapat informasi dari anak-anak, katanya bu guru Keine gak masuk karena diserang orang yang gak dikenal." kata Momoji sambil diikuti oleh anggukan Kakei dan Marco.

"aku sudah menyelidikinya, seperitnya ini ulah geng yang ada di kelas F." Kakei menambahkan.

"Modus penyerangannya adalah untuk menjatuhkan kita semua." Marco juga ikutan.

"Hm… Hiruma! Gimana nih? Kita harus pake acara ancam-ancaman nih? Lagian kan udah pada janji…" Tanya Aya kepada Hiruma yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya.

"Ah! Lagi-lagi ulah mereka." Hiruma Cuma menjawab seperti yang sudah berkali-kali di lakukan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya mereka berempat.

Hiruma mulai menjelaskan "kalau diuraikan, mereka sudah melakukan terror sebanyak 4 kali. Yang pertama bukunya Pachouli hilang 3, kedua, Kasus Sena yang dijatuhin dari tangga sampai absen seminggu. Yang ke-tiga, Akaba yang naskah musiknya dicuri dan dirobek. Dan keempat…"

"Kasus bu Keine yang dipukul tanpa sebab, kan?" jawab mereka berempat.

"Ya, jadi sepertinya mereka harus dibuat benar-benar kapok ya."kata Hiruma sembari melihat ke layar laptop.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Kakei.

"Yasudah, istirahat nanti kita harus adakan rapat mendadak." perintah Hiruma tadi langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka ber-4.

"baik boss!" jawaban mereka hanya bisa membuat Hiruma tertawa kecil.

"Dasar"

.

.

.

"Ya! Saatnya rapat dadakan!" Suzuna berteriak di depan kelas untuk mendapat perhatian teman sekelasnya. Untung saja teman sekelasnya cuma 18 orang.

Untung saja mereka mendengarkan, karena ini rapat penting yang membahas keselamatan guru dan 'status' mereka.

"Semuanya perhatian!" Aya mengambil alih sebagai pemimpin rapat.

"Rasanya kita rapat hampir seminggu sekali deh." Komentar Hatate disambut oleh anggukan anak-anak kelas.

"Salahkan permasalahan sialan yang sering mengganggu ketertiban kelas kita." Hiruma malah berkomentar.

"Hah, kamu sih kerjanya Cuma nongkrong di depan laptopmu sih, coba liat di luar kelas kita, kita di bilangin anak guru lah, sok pinter lah, apalah itu. Nah sekarang? Wali kelas kita yang jadi sasarannya."perkataan Aya sudah membuat orang yang berada di kelas itu diam.

"Ya, itu benar." Kali ini Shin angkat bicara.

"kita kan gak mau terus-terusan di tindas kayak kecoa ze~ katanya kita orang-orang terpilih." Tambah Marisa.

"Ya kalau mau ga di terror terus-terusan kayak gini palingan cuma cara nyebarin foto sama berita kan?" kata Nitori dengan gampangnya.

"Tapi bukannya kita udah pada setuju kalau gak bakalan make cara itu lagi?" jawab Remilia dan Adiknya Flandre bersamaan.

"Lagipula, kalau situasinya begini mana bisa kita cuma diam?" Pachouli menambahkan.

"Ya, ya kalian semua, jadi kesimpulannuya di sini kalian pengen aku sama si Hiruma buat nyebarin foto mereka, gitu?" pertanyaan Aya disambut oleh anggukan anak-anak lain.

"Eee, tapi apa gak sebaiknya kita omongin dulu ke kak Takami, kalau langsung ke kepsek kan, makin jelek aja derajat kelas kita." Usul Sena.

"Tumben kau pintar, cebol sialan." jawab Hiruma.

"oke, oke tapi siapa yang mau ngomong ke kak Takami?" tanya Riku.

"Ya kita semua aja!" usulan Flandre lansung dapat tatapan horror anak-anak.

"dan kita sekelas ke kelas 9 A gitu?" Riku sewot

"Ya enggak lah Rik, yang punya bahannya kan cuma Aya dan Hiruma, jadi mereka aja yang ke-sana." balas Flandre.

"What?" orang yang diomongin malah shock sendiri.

"Ya ialah, siapa lagi?" jawab Riku dan Flandre bersamaan.

"Sekarang?"

"Yaialah!"

Dengan malas, Aya dan Hiruma pergi menuju kelas 9A, ke tempat kakak kelas mereka yang jauh lebih 'gak nampak' dari mereka.

"Halo semua, ada kak Takami gak? Oh, ternyata ada, kak, mau ngomong bentar dong." Aya main nyerocos, yang dipanggil Cuma noleh.

"Laporan lagi nih?" yang dipanggil Cuma males-malesan.

"Tidak, lebih dari itu, sudahlah ayo cepat kacamata sialan." jawab Hiruma dengan ketus.

"Oke, mau di mana?"

"di ruang OSIS aja lah."

.

.

.

"Jadi gini kak, kita mau ngasih 'pelajaran' buat geng anak kelas F." Aya langsung ke topik utama.

"Kebetulan, banyak siswa yang melapor secara tertutup hanya untuk memberi tahu hal ini saja." kata Takami dengan bahasa formal.

"Benar, jika ini dibiarkan terus menerus, kenyamanan siswa akan berkurang di sekolah ini." Aya malah ikut-ikutan pake bahasa formal.

"Maka dari itu kita harus mengancamnya, hei berhentilah pake bahasa formal! Kita ngomong kayak orang serius banget."kali ini Hiruma yang angkat bicara.

Aya dan Takami hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Hiruma tadi. Sebaliknya, hiruma malah kelihatan jengkel.

"Well, um, tapi kalau langsung di publikasikan secara tiba-tiba kan juga enggak bagus."Takami memberikan pendapatnya.

"Justru itu kita minta bantuanmu kacamata sialan! Kau bisa kan manggil mereka terus ngancem, beres kan?" kata Hiruma sembarangan.

Takami malah balik nanya kayak orang gak ngeh "caranya?"

"Kayak di introgasi."Aya memberi usul.

"Ancaman secara tertutup?" Takami menperjelas kalimat Aya tadi.

"Ya, benar, kalau mereka terus-menerus seperti itu kita bisa langsung publikasikan, kan ada sebabnya, lagipulan kan bisa langsung di drop out sama kepala sekolah."Aya membei pendapatnya.

Hiruma menambahkan, "lagipula kan entar yang punya malu juga kelas mereka. Siapa suruh ganggu murid lain."

Tiba-tiba Takami ingat janji kelas mereka, "lho, bukannya kalian udah pada janji kalau gak bakalan ngancem murid-murid lagi?"

"Satu kelas udah pada setuju kalau kita ngelanggar aja." jawab Aya

"oh, yasudah, eh, kalau gitu mana bahan ancamannya?"

"Nih, cukup kan?" Aya memberikan bahan ancamannya.

Takami melihat bahan ancaman tersebut lalu tersenyum licik, "ya, ini cukup untuk seukuran ikan teri seperti mereka."

"Kalau gitu jalankan tugasmu dengan baik, awas ya kalau gagal, dah ketua OSIS" kata Hiruma sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS diikuti oleh Aya.

"Dasar mereka berdua, memang _devil crow_."

.

.

.

_Teng tong, _ suara bel tanda jam istirahat pun berlalu. Anak-anak sudah berhamburan masuk ke ruangan kelas masing_-_masing, ada yang masih bercanda di luar, ada yang baru kembali dari kantin dan belum memakan makanannya. Tapi, sebentar lagi, kelas F tidak mungkin akan ribut.

"Selamat pagi semua, maaf menganggu." Perkataan Takami tadi membuat seluruh anak-anak kelas F langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Di sini saya ingin memanggil 4 siswa yang mempunyai 'catatan khusus' nah, untuk Kongo Agon, Daigo Ikari, Yamame Kurodani, dan Kasen Ibara bisa ikut saya sebentar?" kata Takami panjang lebar.

4 orang yang disebut tadi cuma cuek sebaliknya, teman-teman sekelas mereka malah was-was.

.

.

.

Di ruang OSIS, mereka ber-4 cuma duduk seperti biasa, malah Agon sungguh tidak sopannya menaikkan kakinya di atas meja. Sedangkan Takami cuma bisa diam. Mereka tidak tau bahwa ancaman besar telah menunggu mereka.

"Ya langsung saja lah, kalian ber-4 sudah membuat kenyamanan dan ketertiban di sekolah ini berkurang, dari mulai menyerang wali kelas, merampas jajanan orang lain sampai menyerang murid hingga mengalami trauma berat untuk itu-" belum selesai Takami berbicara, Kasen sudah memotong pembicaraan.

"kau mau memberikan kita hukuman?" ejek Kasen yang diikuti oleh tiga murid lainnya.

"Hahaha! Jangan berharap sampah! Walaupun kau ketua OSIS tapi kau tidak bisa menghukum kamu seenkanya. Ingat lho, orangtuaku ini walikota." kata Agon menyombongkan diri.

"Hehe, teman-teman, bagaimana kalau 'tuan ketua OSIS' ini kita beri pelajaran di sini?" usul Yamame.

"Ide bagus!" jawab Ikari, Kasen, dan Agon bersamaan.

"Fufufu, kalian boleh tertawa sekarang, kalau kutunjukkan foto ini bagaimana, ya?" perkataan Takami sukses membuat mereka ber-4 menoleh kea rah nya lalu melihat foto yang ada di tangannya.

Ya, beberapa foto tentang kekerasan mereka dan rahasia mereka.

"Kau!" Ikari mulai naik darah.

"Agon, kalau kau memang mau melaporkanku ke orangtuamu aku bisa kok menyebar foto ini." Kali ini Agon benar-benar dibuat mati karena Takami.

"Hehe, sebaiknya kita habisi orang ini sebelum kita malu, anak-anak." Agon memberi perintah, lalu mereka bertiga bersiap-siap menyerang Takami.

"Maaf, sepertinya kalian harus benar-benar dibuat kapok, ya."pPerkataan Takami benar-benar membuat mereka semakin kesal.

"Ayo serang!"Agon benar-benar sudah emosi, mereka lalu menyerang Takami secara membabi buta.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul sesosok bayangan hitam yang besar di belakang Takami. Mereka sedikit takut, tapi terus maju untuk menyerang, tidak peduli yang di depan mereka siapa.

"Nightmare soul, release."

Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam tadi menyelimuti mereka ber-4. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sampai akhirnya,

Bayangan diri mereka sendiri muncul.

Bayangan mereka malah menyerang mereka, terus berusaha menyerang membabi buta. Teriakan minta tolong pun menggema di ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya bayangan itu menghilang.

Mereka lalu melihat kea rah Takami. Kagetnya bukan main, orang yang dinilai cukup kalem ini benar-benar terlihat seperti monster.

"Kalau kalian benar-benar mau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan menghabisi kalian. Itu baru ilusi saja, tapi kalau benar kalian melakukannya satu kali lagi, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi." Perkataan Takami tadi sukses membuat merek ber-4 lari terbirit-birit, secepat mungkin merek keluar dari ruangan itu dan melupakannya, tapi tetap saja, ingatan-ingatan itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

"_Misi kali ini, beres."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

3 hari setelah kejadian itu, seisi sekolah benar-benar terasa damai, tidak ada laporan tentang kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh geng anak kelas F. Ya, semuanya damai dan terntram.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan anak kelas 8A?

"Selamat pagi semua." sapa bu Keine.

"IBU!" anak-anak kelas langsung berhamburan memeluk bu Keine.

"Ibu! Sumpah bu, kangen banget!" kata Hatate sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Akhirnya bu guru kita tercinta telah kembali. Kenyataan yang sangat absolut" Yamato masih sempat-sempatnya menggunakan trademark.

Orang-orang yang gak ikutan meluk cuma bisa senyum-seyum doang.

"Ya, semuanya. Terimakasih sudah mendoakan ibu ya, nah tapi ibu belum lupa lho kalau kalian ada PR."

"Whot!" anak-anak kelas cuma bisa cengo.

"Untung aku bawa PRnya." kata Taka sambil menghela nafas.

Sedangkan untuk orang-orang rajin kayak Aya, Patchouli, Hiruma, Yamato, dan Shin cuma bisa meratapi nasib.

Untung saja kali ini Bu Keine lagi baik jadi,

"Yasudah, kali ini ibu maafkan. Tapi lain kali, kalian tidak boleh lupa lagi, ya!" kayak lagi dapet koin emas berjatuhan, mereka langsung bersorak-sorak layaknya anak kecil.

"BU GURU BAIK DEH! POKOKNYA AWASEM BANGET LAH BU!"

Ya, hari itu, anak-anak kelas 8A sukses mengulur waktu belajar selama 30 menit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_We Are Amazing class!_  
><em>we can makes the world wonderful<em>  
><em>we work very nicely, but we are not the 'Illuminati'<em>  
><em>we are just a person who 'nonhuman'<em>  
>and, this is our class<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**YAY AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN JUGA NULIS CROSSOVER!*tebarbungasanasini**

**Lagian jujur aja kok, ini fic tersingkat yang saya buat. Gak tau nih, si meong lagi ngapung kali ya? Haha**

**Eniwey, AYA! MINTA POTOKOPIAN BUKU TULISMU YANG MERAH-MERAH IMUT DONG XD.**

**Udah ah, selagi saya mencoba untuk menahan sisi kegajean saya, minta cendol dong! Eh salah,**

**REVIEWNYA MINTA YA MAU YA, YA, YA, Y-*meongdijitakkecebong**


	2. This is our school daily life! Part 1

**Akhirnya saya bisa juga ngapdet fic ini! Malah ane ngapdetnya pas jam 11 malem lagi ... gapapa lah! Happy reading all**

* * *

><p>Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu sepenuhnya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata dan Touhou Project Cuma punya Team Shangai Alice.<p>

WARNING: gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Jadi, enka itu adalah, _bla bla bla …"_

Anak-anak hanya bisa menguap bahkan tidur di kelas ketika pelajaran SBK, terlebih lagi, yang dijelaskan dari semester 1 sampai sekarang itu sama!

Bahkan anak-anak yang dicap rajin oleh anak-anak kelas malah tidur.

"Mengerti anak-anak?" Tanya guru SBK mereka, pak Doburoku.

"Mengerti." Jawab anak-anak dengan nada lemas.

"Yasudah, tugas untuk minggu besok-" tiba-tiba perkataan pak Doburoku terpotong oleh Aya.

"Tugas nyanyi Enka, ya?"

"Untung kalian sudah tau, minggu depan harus tampil semua, ya!" Anak-anak hanya mengangguk lemas mendengar perkataan pak Doburoku.

Berarti, ini sudah tugas nyanyi Enka yang ke-10 kalinya di 3 bulan terakhir ini.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kalian mau belajar sejarah apa lagi?" Tanya bu Keine kepada anak-anak kelas.<p>

Anak-anak langsung pada bengong. Sejarah kemerdekaan Indonesia udah, pra sejarah udah, tentang Eropa udah, Amerika apalagi. Ahkirnya mereka menggalau.

"Anu ibu" tiba-tiba Sena bicara "saya belum ngerti tentang sejarah perang dunia 1."

"Oke, ibu akan menjelaskan lagi tentang sejarah perang dunia 1." Kata bu Keine dengan bersemangat.

Dan akhirnya kelas mereka kebablasan sampai mengambil jam istirahat selama 15 menit.

* * *

><p>"Laper~" keluh anak-anak kelas bersamaan.<p>

"Untung tadi aku tidur." Kata Pachouli dengan santainya.

"_Enak ya jadi patchun." _Batin anak-anak bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang membubarkan obrolan kecil mereka.

**BRAK!**

"Ayo ade kelas, semuanya duduk!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba dateng ke kelas mereka.

"Idih! Kita kan belum istirahat! Masa disuruh duduk lagi?" protes Hatate, anak kelas angguk-angguk.

"Udah! Kalian semua duduk! Gak ada yang berdiri." Perintah orang itu.

"KAK SANAE JAHAT!" teriak anak-anak kelas serentak. Yang dipanggil Sanae hanya senyum-senyum mesem.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian." Sanae tiba-tiba beranjak pergi ke luar kelas mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menghentikan langkahnya "nanti setelah istirahat, kusuruh Takami yang ngasih tau kalian, ya!" tiba-tiba wajah anak-anak kelas langsung berubah drastis.

"GAK MAU!" teriak anak-anak kelas bersamaan.

"Ogah ih dikasih tau sama ketua OSIS yang punya 2 jiwa berbeda. Udah gitu serem lagi!" Kata Marisa sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mending dikasih tau sama kak Sanae." Kata Riku sambil memasang wajah inosen.

Gara-gara Riku, akhirnya Sanae luluh juga.

"Yasudah." Sanae menghela nafas "kakak akan memberitahu kalian. Tapi, kalian duduk yang manis dulu. Baru kakak mau ngasih tau."

Akhirnya mereka duduk dengan manis seperti anak SD.

.

.

.

"Jadi, intinya apa?" kata Hiruma sambil menggembungkan permen karetnya.

"Ya kalian harus bersikap manis semanis manisnya sama tamu kelas kalian besok. Apalagi ditambah yang ngajar bukan guru-guru dari sini. Ngerti gak?" balas Sanae.

"Ngerti kak." Jawab anak-anak kelas bersamaan.

Setelah Sanae pergi meninggalkan mereka, anak-anak kelas langsung berhamburan pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Dan pasti. Sepulang sekolah mereka akan mengadakan rapat lagi.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jadi untuk menyambut guru baru, kita harus melakukan persiapan!" Teriak Suzuna sekalian membuka rapat kelas hari ini.

"Selaku ketua rapat ini, pertama-tama kita harus membesihkan kelas ini ze~" kata Marisa sembari mengacung-acungkan sapunya.

"Interupsi marisa!" tiba-tiba Kakei angkat tangan.

"Memangnya ada yang mau ngebersihin kelas ini?" Pertanyaan Kakei membuat tanda Tanya besar di kepala anak-anak kelas.

Kelas ini kalau diliat dari luar memang bersih, apalagi depannya, tapi kalau liat bagian belakang, serasa masuk dunia lain. Ada kursi di atas lemari, terus ada boneka jerami, kertas-kertas ulangan, death note(?), replika pak beye(?), tumbuhan paku, raflessia, ikan, dan masih banyak lagi yang numpuk di bagian belakang kelas mereka.

Setelah lebih dari 2 menit mereka berdiam ria, Marco angkat bicara.

"Bukannya bisa pakai sihir? Di sini ada Marisa, Riku, sama Patchun yang bisa sihir, terus ada Aya yang bisa ngeringin ini ruangan, terus ada golongan anak rajin kan?" kata Marco menjelaskan "Lalu ada Suzuna yang bisa mengepel lantai ini dengan cepat, terus ada scarlet sister yang bisa bersihin lumut-lumut di bagian belakang. Ada Hiruma, Momoji, Hatate, sama Taka yang bisa ngedekor kelas ini. Jelas kan?" semuanya hanya Mengangguk mendengar perkataan Marco. Memang calon anak penerus perusaahan!

"Sudah jelas kan?" Marisa membenarkan topinya, "ayo semua kita kerja!"

Langsung, anak-anak kelas mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

" 'Water sign' raindrop blaze!" Patchouli melafalkan mantra, lalu membuat ruang kelas mereka basah. Setelah itu, Riku membekukan ruangan kelas.

"Baiklah, Soap bubble keluarlah!" Lalu Marisa mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung sabun. Anak-anak kelas yang lain hanya bisa terpukau melihatnya.

Biasanya mereka kalau menggunakan sihir itu sukanya bikin kekacauan, apalagi Marisa yang suka membuat mereka mengganti tabung reaksi karena sihirnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Patchouli dan Riku yang memang sudah terlatih dari dulu.

Setelah kelas mereka benar-berar bersih, anak-anak yang lain mulai merapihkan barang-barang yang ada di atas loker dan meja.

.

"Shin! Bantu aku buat ngangkat lemari ini dong! Sekalian bersihin yang di bawah dan siapa tau nemu harta karun." Teriak Momoji. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk.

"Remilia." Panggil Kakei "Kau bisa menyimpan beberapa kertas ini ke lemari?"

"Oke." Sebelum Remilia mengambil kertasnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menyambarnya duluan.

"Wi~ serunya! Coba setiap hari bisa bermain seperti ini." Teriak Flandre sambil berterbangan mengelilingi kelas.

Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara Flandre dengan Remilia dan Kakei. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka.

.

"Um Sena, bisa kau ambilkan kunci pas yang ada di kotak peralatanku?" Pinta Nitori kepada Sena.

Sena cuma bengong setelah membuka kotak peralatan Nitori. Karena gak tau dan makin bingung, Sena pengen nanya ke seseorang. Tapi siapa? Akhirnya Sena bingung sendiri.

"Itu yang di sebelah kirimu _kuso chibi_" tiba-tiba Hiruma menegur Sena. Yang ditegur hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini Nitron, ada lagi?"

"Oh ya Sena, bisa kau ambilkan solder? Aku lupa."

Sena hanya bisa menatap kotak peralatan Nitori lagi, dia tak tau yang mana namanya solder ataupun perkakas lainnya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala meratapi nasib.

Poor sena

.

"Hm, geser sedikit bingkainya. Ah! Agak miring, tegakkan lagi!" Hatate dan Marco daritadi hanya memindahkan bingkai foto kelas mereka saat memasuki sekolah ini. _Well_ kalau dilihat-lihat dan dibandingkan dengan wajah mereka sekarang, mungkin sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah dan tabiat mereka sekarang.

"Aya, sampai kapan kita akan memindahkan bingkai ini?" Marco mengeluh, sedangkan yang ditanya tidak merespon.

"Mungkin sampai dia menjadi gagak sepenuhnya, kekeke~" ejekan Hiruma tadi tak juga memancing Aya untuk bicara.

Setelah pengunguman yang disampaikan Sanae tadi siang, Aya terus melamun. Bahkan tak biasanya dia bisa lupa menyimpan kameranya. Kalau Aya sudah bersikap seperti itu, anak-anak langsung khawatir. Pasti ada yang tak beres. Tapi bukan berarti, anak-anak kelas harus membiarkan Aya seperti ini. Mereka tau, Aya bukanlah orang yang diam tanpa alasan ataupun orang yang akan bertindak tanpa memikirkan resiko.

"Hei gagak mesum, sampai kapan kau mau melamun? Si Hape Kuning sialan sama si Bulu Mata sialan udah mau membatu tuh!" kata Hiruma yang segera memecahkan lamunan Aya.

"Oh ya! Maaf, eh, sudah pas di sana sekarang tinggal mengecat bagian yang kotor dan pudar. Ayo Taka, Hiruma, dan Akaba bantu aku." Kata Aya sambil membawa beberapa kaleng cat, kuas, dan roller.

Sembari mengecat, Aya kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tentu saja itu membuat yang lain khawatir.

"Aya, kalau kau punya masalah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan bersama." Tegur Riku sambil menepuk pundak Aya. Aya lalu melihat di sekitarnya. Teman-temannya lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Bahkan orang yang sangat jarang tersenyum seperti Shin dan Patchouli ikut terbawa suasana.

"Terimakasih. Tapi-" tiba-tiba perkataan Aya terpotong oleh Suzuna.

"Tapi apanya?" Suzuna lalu tersenyum "kalau tak mau membuat kami khawatir, ayo segera kita bereskan ruangan kelas kita." Aya hanya tersenyum. Perkataan dan senyuman teman-temannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengusir kegundahan hatinya.

"Yosh." Tiba-tiba Aya berdiri "Ayo kita selesaikan ini segera! Ayaya~"

.

.

.

"Mya~ akhirnya selesai juga. Wew, kita bersih-bersih sampai lewat dari jam 7." Kata Suzuna sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Aku lapar ze~" Marisa mengeluh tentang perutnya. Sepertinya cacing yang ada di perut yang lain juga menuntut hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran yakinikunya orin terus dibayarin Hiruma? Kan dari kita dia yang uang jajannya paling banyak. Setuju?" usulan Akaba langsung menerima persetujuan dari anak-anak yang lain. Sedangkan Hiruma? Dia langsung mengarahakan senapannya kea rah anak-anak kelas.

"Woy! Jangan seenaknya ngabisin duit gue dong! Kan kalian juga bisa beli sendiri!" percuma, teriakan Hiruma tidak didengan oleh anak-anak yang lain.

Akhirnya Hiruma hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan.

.

.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat dingin bagi Aya. Selain suhunya yang mencapai 20 derajan celcius, ia harus berangkat subuh-subuh untuk mengecek kelas dan piket. Sebenarnya Nitori dan Flandre kebagian piket pagi. Tapi, mereka bilang mereka akan telat.

Sekolah mereka memang ini memang indah kalau siang hari. Tapi bisa berubah menjadi rumah hantu ketika tak ada penerangan sekalipun. Bahkan di ruang guru. Sepertinya satpam maupun kesiswaan belum datang. Atau, tak mungkin ada yang datang sepagi Aya.

Akhirnya Aya sampai di kelasnya. Setibanya di kelas, tadinya Aya mau langsung bersih-bersih. Tapi karena ia melihat bayangan yang mencurigakan. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersih-bersih. Diambilah kipas dan kamera di tasnya. Lalu ia pun bersiap-siap di pintu kelasnya. Dan…

_**BRAK!**_

"Aw! Sakit, ah Aya, kenapa kau ada di sini? tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini." Ternyata bayangan misterius tadi adalah Takami.

Aya malah nanya balik "dan kau sendiri ngapain? Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan mayat atau semacamnya."

"Hahaha." Takami tertawa lalu memberi penjelasan "kau ini, ini hari special. Sudah tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS untuk memastikan apakah sekolah kita sudah layak untuk dilihat tamu."

"Hoo, kalau ada yang tidak layak?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatnya menjadi layak."

Aya dan Takami lalu tertawa kecil. Lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Eh, kau sudah memberi tau mereka kan kalau datang ke sekolah jam 6?" Tanya Takami.

"Tentu, seorang reporter sekaligus jurnalis tak mungkin lupa." Jawab Aya.

"Yasudah, kita kembali ke tugas masing-masing, masih banyak ruangan yang harus kau cek kan? Apa mau kubantu?" tawaran Aya hanya dibalas senyuman Takami.

"Aku tak mau menggangu waktumu lebih lama dari ini. Lagipula kau harus piket. Tapi kalau kau sudah selesai, silahkan saja."

"Ayaya, awas dark-side mu keluar. Aku tak mau melihat dark side mu pagi-pagi begini. Bikin merinding."

"Oh maaf, kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi jam 6."

Pintu kelas 8a pun ditutup oleh Takami. Meninggalkan Aya sendirian. Sedangkan Aya langsung mengambil sapu di lemari.

"_Dasar kakak kelas"_

.

.

.

"Handphone sudah dimatikan?"

"Sudah."

"Hm, hei Hiruma, masukkan kemejamu lalu benarkan dasimu!"

"Ya, ya"

Ini masih jam 6 pagi. Tapi anak-anak kelas 8a sudah ada di kelas. Kalau bukan karena ada tamu, mereka tidak akan mungkin datang sepagi ini. Paling pagi cuma jam setengah tujuh.

"Hei kacamata." Panggil Hiruma "hari ini kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum. Lalu membalas "terimakasih atas pujianmu, Hiruma. Tapi kalau hari ini aku tidak menyebalkan, aku tak akan bisa merapihkan kalian. Apa reaksi tamu nanti jika kelas kalian tidak dalam keadaan layak?"

"Biar saja, lagipula pasti yang datang orang biasa."

Suasana langsung mendingin seketika ketika Hiruma berbicara seperti itu. Takami langsung menatap matanya dengan dingin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cuek bebek. Karena merasa tak nyaman, Yamato mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hei sudahlah kalian berdua. Ini masih pagi. Tak ada gunanya kalian perang dingin. Lagipula nanti mau ada tamu kan?" kata Yamato berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Kau benar." Kata Takami sambil membenarkan kacamatanya "lagipula tidak baik menyambut tamu dengan mood yang jelek. Itu saja yang harus kukatakan. Ingat yang harus kalian lakukan?"

"Besikap manis pada guru, menjawab pertanyaan dengan kata sopan, murah seyum, memberi salam, jangan menggunakan kekuatan, lalu apa lagi ya?" kata Flandre sekaligus bertanya kepada kakaknya.

"Dan jangan sampai emosi kita naik. Atau lebih tepatnya Hiruma?" jawaban Remilia langsung mengundang tawa anak-anak kelas. Yang disebut namanya hanya cuek bebek.

"Syukurlah kalian ingat. Yasudah, saya permisi." Takami lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Tapi, sebelum ia membuka pintu ada yang menegurnya.

"Kak Takami juga, jangan sampai dark-sidenya keluar ya, ze~" kata Marisa sambil bergaya ala Ranka Lee.

"Oke!"

_**Brak**_

"Kenapa Takami, teringat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu?" tegur Hina.

"Ah Hina." Yag ditegur merespon lalu menjelaskan "anak itu, tidak tau kalau kunjungan ini bisa membahayakan jiwanya, ah bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sifatnya sudah begitu."

"Tapi setidaknya dia mengerti, bagaimana posisinya sekarang. Kalau kejadian 2 tahun lalu terulang aku …"

"Teringat Kogasa Tatara?"

"Ya, sedikit. Lagipula kehidupannya di sini terlalu singkat. Lagipula korbanyan bukan hanya dia kan?"

"setidaknya hanya dia yang meninggal, Shou dan Julie kan tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi tetap saja, traumanya itu lho. Bukan apa-apanya."

"Tapi yang membuatku khawatir bukan anak-anak kelas ini. Tapi dirimu lho. Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

Hina menghentikan perkataannya. Lalu melihat Takami sebentar. Wajahnya terlihat kusam, auranya juga tidak bagus, kantung mata yang nyaris mirip panda itu membuat Takami semakin suram.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Takami tersenyum lalu memberikan beberapa tumpuk kertas kepada Hina "kau juga, sekali-kali datanglah ke ruang OSIS. Aku lelah kerja sendiri."

"Hahaha, kan ada Reimu dan Ikkyu."

"Itupun kalau mereka mau kerja. Tau kan kalau mereka itu sifatnya seperti apa?"

"Yang satu mata duitan tapi jago manage uang yang satu mata keranjang tapi lumayan kalau ngasih ceramah."

"Ya, dan buat kau yang suka berputar tapi ramalanmu itu sangat tepat?"

"Ho, dan kau yang punya dua kepribadian dan suka menyembunyikan perasaanmu? Kita semua nyaris sama."

"Ya, sama anehnya."

Mereka lalu berdiam diri sejenak lalu tertawa.

"Sudah cukup." Takami menghentikan tawanya "aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Mau kubantu?" Hina menawarkan bantuanya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Hina dan Takami lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas 8a . Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang memotret mereka.

"_Ayaya~ lumayan dapet menu special."_

.

.

.

Bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, anak-anak kelas langsung segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing sebelum guru mereka datang.

"Sikap! Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi bu Keine."

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Balas bu Keine "wah, kelas kalian bersih, dan kalian semua rapi sekali. Ibu makin bangga sama kalian deh."

"Ah ibu, jangan kayak gitu dong! Jadi malu deh!" kata Hatate sambil tersipu malu. Anak-anak kelas lalu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ih Hatate, kamu mau ngalahin Riku ya?" Tanya Suzuna dengan nada mengejek.

"Eh sudah, sudah." Bu Keine berusaha melerai "ibu akan memperkenalkan tamu kalian yang akan mengajar kalian selama hari ini. Silahkan masuk."

_**Sret!**_

Pintu kelas 8a dibuka. Lalu, seseorang laki-laki datang membawa beberapa tumpuk buku yang tebalnya kira-kira 500 halaman. Wajahnya dingin. Langkah kakinya juga terdengar menyeramkan. Laki-laki itu lalu berdiri depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Clifford D'Lewis. Dan saya akan mengajar kalian hari ini." Kata laki-laki itu dengan serius.

Setelah itu, anak-anak langsung merasakan adanya bahaya. Mungkin ini arti dari semua lamunan Aya kemarin.

Selagi anak-anak sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran tentan guru baru, Aya langsung memberikan tatapan horror tanda tidak suka.

"_Dia, pasti orang itu!"_

.

_**To be Continue**_

* * *

><p><em>We are AMAZING class!<em>

_We can do anything we want_

_But we also have weakness_

_And then, we must work together!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pojok Author:<em>**

**_Setelah lagu galaxias! Selesai, fic ini sukses merangkak menjadi chapter 2_**

**_eniwey, mas masatakaP emang keren ya kalo buat MMD, sekarang ada yang baru untuk promosi windows. Oh my masataka!_**

**Huaaa! Akhirnya kesampea juga ngapdet! Bener-bener deh, saya lagi gak ada sense humor jadi gak bisa ngapdet fic yang satunya, hiks. Tapi gapapa lah, yang penting ini terapdet.**

** Thanks yang udah ngereview! Jujur lho saya pesimis dikirain gak bakalan ada review sama sekali tau-tau...**

**oh ya buat 'Lala san Machiru' udah saya jelasin di chapter ini. Semoga bisa membantu anda ;D**

**Terakhir RnR please*ngacir**


	3. This is our school daily life! Part 2

Chapter 3: This our school daily life! 2

Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu sepenuhnya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata dan Touhou Project Cuma punya Team Shangai Alice.

WARNING: gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Clifford D'Lewis. Dan saya akan mengajar kalian hari ini." Kata lelaki itu.

Anak-anak kelas hanya diam. Tak ada yang berani berbicara atau menggosip dengan teman sebelahnya.

Setelah hampir 30 detik, Clifford berjalan menuju meja Sena. Sena sendiri ketakutan, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa memandang iba Sena

Sesampainya di meja Sena, Clifford langsung menatap iris coklat Sena. Sedangkan Sena? Ingin rasanya ia memalingkan muka dari guru barunya itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah terhipnotis oleh iris _aqua_ Clifford.

"Kau, Kobayakawa Sena kan?" Tanya Clifford.

"I, iya." Jawab Sena terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu, Organel apa yang memiliki peran sangat penting dalam sintesis fosfolipid membran plasma?"

"Uh, ano … Badan Golgi?"

"Kau ini …" Clifford menatap Sena dengan dingin "tau darimana? Itu soal SMA."

"Anu, itu … dari kakak!" jawab Sena bohong.

"Sekarang kau." Clifford berjalan menuju meja Aya. Lalu menatap sebentar matanya, yang ditatap menatap balik, lalu memelototinya.

"Tenang nona kecil, aku hanya mau menanyakan tentang kasus pembunuhan 30 tahun yang lalu." Seringai kecil terlihat menghiasi Clifford.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Aya ketus.

"Hoo, kalau kejadian berdarah 5 tahun yang lalu saat-" belum selesai Clifford bicara, Aya sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tau. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau bisa menayakannya pada korban yang masih hidup. Bukan aku."

"Bukannya kau adalah salah satu korban yang selamat dalam peristiwa itu?"

_Deg! _Jangtung Aya langsung berdetak kencang. Ternyata instingnya tak salah. Orang ini bukan orang biasa, melainkan seseorang yang terlibat dengan peristiwa berdarah 5 tahun yang lalu.

Ya, seseorang yang secara brutal membunuh keluarga besarnya dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang yang mengukir kebencian di hati Aya.

Seseorang yang merenggut segala kebahagiaan yang dia punya, dan

Seseorang yang membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai.

Ya, seseorang dengan lencana serigala perak dengan rambut pirangnya yang terurai panjang, lalu tatapan dingin namun kejam yang dipancarkan oleh iris _aqua_nya seakan membekukan siapapun yang ditatapnya. Seseorag yang berwajah dingin tanpa ampun yang sudah mengabisi keluarganya dengan senapan berkode M15 yang dibawanya seakan adalah _death scythe_ yang merenggut nyawa orang yang disayanginya. Tapi dari sekian itu, satu hal yang paling dia ingat dan masih menjadi misteri bagi dirinya sendiri.

Orang itu berkata padanya bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang malaikat bagi orang-orang sekitarnya.

Dia juga berkata bahwa dia bisa menjadi iblis paling bejat yang akan merenggut nyawa lebih banyak dari ini.

"Kenapa, nona _Shameimaru?_" Tanya Clifford dengan tatapan sinis. Jantung Aya langsung berdetak kencang. Darimana dia tau?

"Hoo, kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? Kehabisan kata-kata, nona?"

"Tidak." Aya merespon "aku hanya kaget, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama keluargaku."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau ingat perkataanku 5 tahun yang lalu. Atau … kau sengaja melupakannya?" kesabaran Aya sudah mulai habis karena perkataan Clifford tadi. Kenapa dia secara terang-terangan menanyakan hal itu dihadapan teman-temannya? Atau, dia sengaja ingin membuatnya naik darah agar dia bisa membunuh salah satu dari teman-temannya.

"Aku masih ingat. Sangat ingat dengan perkataanmu yang itu. Satu hal yang aku mau tanyakan, kenapa kau tak membunuhku saat itu?" pertanyaan Aya tadi membuat seisi kelas kaget. Clifford hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi mendengan pertanyaan dari Aya tadi.

"Karena …" ucapan Clifford terhenti sebentar lalu tersenyum "kau mirip dengan adikku."

Dan sesaat setelah perkataan Clifford, anak-anak langsung memasang muka tak percaya. Sementara Aya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Karena kelas hampir ribut, Clifford langsung mengambil ahli kelas dengan cepat.

"Sudah cukup semua." Kata Clifford "kita masih punya pelajaran yang belum kita bahas. Nah, siapkan pensil dan penghapus kalian. Hari ini kalian semua tes bahasa inggris."

Muka anak-anak langsung pucat pasi. Ini guru pasti bukan ngasih soal sembarang. Apalagi melihat tumpukkan kertas yang dibagikan Clifford. Pasti soalnya bukan berjumlah 50 lagi.

Anak-anak langsung mengambil kesimpulan, lamunan Aya benar-benar menandakan suatu petaka bagi kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Waaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga!" kata Flandre seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"Buset tu guru, bilangnya aja tes bahasa inggris, tau-tau ada soal biologi fisika, sejarah, matematika, sama kimia yang numpang nyelip pake bahasa inggris." Keluh Akaba.

Anak-anak yang lain langsung melesat ke kantin untuk mengisi energy mereka. Kalau kata Shin sih pasti otot-otot di otak mereka berkontraksi lebih lama daripada biasanya.

"Tunggu, kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Clifford dari dalam kelas. Anak-anak kelas yang tadinya berlarian menuju kantin langsung berubah jadi patung seketika.

"Memang kalian kusuruh istirahat?"

_Ctar! _Habis sudah hidup anak kelas 8a di tangan guru baru ini.

.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang …" Clifford tak merespon pertanyaan Hiruma.

_Tok tok tok _terdengar suara ketokan pintu dari luar. Clifford lalu membukakannya lalu mengobrol dengan orang itu. Tak lama kemudian, Clifford menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Hei kalian yang merasa mempunyai tenaga lebih, tolong bantu saya untuk mengangkat ini." Pinta Clifford. Lalu, Yamato, Momiji, Shin, dan Kakei segera membantu Clifford.

Mereka ber-4 pun langsung membagikan mangkok yang masih tersegel rapi. Anak-anak berharap itu makanan atau semacamnya. Sedangkan Clifford hanya tersenyum.

"Makanan itu hadiah dariku karena kalian berhasil mendapat nilai di atas 80 untuk tes tadi." Sorak-sorak anak-anak pun langsung memenuhi ruangan kelas.

"Eits! tunggu!" tiba-tiba perkataan Aya menghentikan sorak-sorakan anak kelas "makanan ini ada racunnya gak?"

Wajah anak kelas langsung berubah drastis, bahkan ada yang sampai pucat pasi. Melihat reaksi anak-anak 8a, Clifford tertawa.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin saya memasukkan racun, saya sudah berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, nona Shameimaru."

"Oh ya?" kata Aya tak percaya "jangan-jangan itu sebabnya kau memotong rambutmu?"

Anak-anak sekali lagi langsung berwajah aneh, sebenarnya, apa hubungan Aya dan Clifford dengan insiden 5 tahun yang lalu?

"Sudahlah lupakan, kalau kau mengingatkanku tentang rambut panjangku, rasanya hatiku ingin menangis. Lagipula makanlah sebelum dingin. Uap panas yang ada di mangkok kalian sudah mau menghilang." Anak-anak langsung membuka bungkusan yang menutup mangkok tersebut dan mereka langsung bereaksi layaknya anak kecil.

Sebelum makan, mereka menggeser meja ke sisi-sisi kelas lalu duduk berdampingan layaknya keluarga.

"Selamat makan!" kata anak-anak kelas bersamaan.

Melihat itu, Clifford hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo pak, gabung sama kita, mangkok bapak juga mau kehilangan uap panasnya tuh! Hihihi~" ajak Marisa. Clifford pun menurut, lalu duduk diantara semua anak-anak kelas.

"_Dasar anak-anak."_

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Riku dari dalam kelas. Tapi, Riku langsung dapat hadiah getokan buku dari patchouli.

"Berisik." Kata Patchouli singkat.

"Aw sakit! Ternyata diam-diam kau punya tenaga yang besar ya." Goda Riku, dan sekali lagi dia langsun menerima getokan dari patchouli

"Riku sini, biar ku sembuhkan lukamu." Kata Sena kepada Riku. Riku pun langsung menerimanya.

"Ehm!" deheman Yamato dan senyuman jahil Aya langsung menciutkan niat Sena.

"Ayaya~, sepertinya aku harus membuat gossip baru tentang kedekatan Sena dan Riku." Perkataan Aya tadi langsung dihadiahi getokan dari Shin.

"Hohoho, ada apa tuan beruang? Kau cemburu ya?" perkataan Aya lagi-lagi medapat hadiah getokan dari Shin.

"Tidak. Lagipula mereka saudara jauh, tidak baik membuat gossip." Kata Shin layaknya orang bijak.

"Hei kalian mau pulang enggak?" teriak Hatate dari jauh.

"Entar kami tinggal lho." Tambah Akaba.

Mereka ber-6 pun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

"Hari ini melelahkan ya." Kata Nitori sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Besok berarti pak guru Clifford gak ngajar kelas kita lagi dong?" anak-anak hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Suzuna.

"Yah, padalah beliau kan guru yang baik ze~" Marisa mengeluh.

"Kalau guru berhidung lancip itu masih ngajar kita besok. Berarti ada kemungkinan si gagak mesum melamun terus tiap hari." Perkataan Hiruma langsung disambut pukulan kecil Aya.

"Huh! Memangnya seburuk itu lamunanku. Kau juga!" mulai lagi deh Aya vs Hiruma

"Sudah cukup." Yamato berusaha melerai "ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum matahari menghilang. Penjahat itu ada di mana-mana, tau."

"_Sang pendamai beraksi." _Batin anak-anak kelas.

Anak-anak kelas 8a pun pulang dengan santainya. Sesekali lelucon Marisa dan Suzuna membuat mereka tertawa. Atau mencoba menggoda Patchouli dan Shin yang daritadi hanya diam.

.

"Akhirnya udah nyampe stasiun ya. Berarti kita berpisah di sini ya." Anak-anak langsung berpisah di depan stasiun. Ada yang mau belanja dulu, ada yang langsung pulang, dan ada yang makan dulu.

.

"Ara, ara, tatapan mukamu itu benar-benar aneh hari ini, Clifford." Tegur Yukari.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bersikap seperti biasanya." Jawab Clifford kalem.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengincar gadis itu lagi? Wah, ternyata kau pendendam, ya."

"Jangan bodoh. Aku sudah keluar dari organisasi busuk itu. Sekarang tugasku adalah melindungi orang-orang seperti mereka."

"Hei kalian! Sampai kapan mau di luar? Sudah ada misi dari bos lagi nih!" Yukari dan Clifford langsung beranjak menuju mobil sedan hitam milik mereka.

"Sabar dong Bud!" Yukari membentak pria yang menyupir mobil mereka.

"Habis, bos sepertinya tidak sabaran." Bud malah tertawa.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Clifford langsung _to the point_

"Kau tau anak ini?" Bud menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Clifford. Tak sampai 1 detik. Clifford sudah mengembalikannya.

"Iya, kalau mau mencarinya, kita tinggal kembali ke sekolahnya. Pasti dia masih di sana."

"Memang mau kita apakan anak itu?" Tanya Yukari sembari memainkan pockynya.

"Kudengar dari Bos dia akan jadi sasaran oleh mantan organisasimu tuh Clifford, jadi kita harus membawanya ke markas untuk diamankan beberapa hari." Kata Bud singkat.

"Oh, _Silver Wolf. _Ayo segera berangkat. Sebelum matahari terbenam." Kata Clifford. Yukari dan Cliford lalu masuk ke mobil sedan hitam itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

"_Sepertinya anak-anak itu mempunyai tanggung jawab yang berat sekarang." _Batin Clifford.

.

"Hah, banyak sekali keluhan dari siswa. Daripada minggu yang lalu sih. Tapi… tetap saja ini melelahkan." Takami membereskan kertas-kertas keluhan yang ada di mejanya.

Tugas OSIS memang selalu begini. Datang paling pagi, pulang paling telat. Dan parahnya lagi, Takami harus rela untuk kerja sendiri lagi.

Kalau ditanya kemana Hina, Reimu, dan Ikkyu, mereka sedang pergi berbelanja cemilan. Tapi dibalik semua itu, mereka menghindar dari tugas OSIS untuk menyelesaikan keluhan dari para siswa.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Takami mengeluarkan mereka bertiga. Tapi, kalau mereka bertiga dikeluarkan, gak ada lagi bahan pelepas stress bagi Takami.

Lagi enak-enaknya Takami membereskan mejanya, tiba-tiba segerombolan orang yang tak dikenal langsung mendobrak pintu ruang OSIS tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hahaha, jadi musuh kita cuma satu ya, ayo anak-anak, serang!" teriak seseorang yang berada di barisan paling depan. Yang lain langsung bergerak membabi buta. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menganalisis dengan baik musuhnya.

"A, apa ini! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka pun berusaha untuk bergerak tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Mereka pun lalu melihat kea rah Takami.

Sepertinya mereka salah menengok. Mereka sudah ketakutan setengak mati. Anak yang mereka incar bukan lagi buruan yang mudah. Melainkan sudah berubah menjadi monster. Seseorang dengan sebuah tombak panjang dan aura gelapnya yang begitu besar. Kacamata putihnya sudah tak ia pakai. Mata yang berwarna _gold _seperti kucing itu menatap mereka dengan tajam seakan tak mengijinkan mereka kabur. Seringainya membuat siapapun tak bisa berpaling dari mimpi buruk.

"Kalau kalian mau membunuhku, boleh saja. Asal …" Takami menghentikan perkataannya lalu menuju salah satu dari mereka.

_**Crot! **_Takami lalu memotong kepala orang itu dengan tombaknya. Darah dari kepala orang itu masih memancar keluar. Yang menyaksikan sudah tak bisa kabur lagi. Mereka benar-benar sudah tak bisa kabur lagi.

"Kalau kalian mau bernasib sama dengannya."

Setelah itu. Lautan darah langsung memenuhi ruang OSIS.

.

"Hei cepat! Kita harus segera menemui anak itu!" Kata Bud seraya berlari. Yukari dan Clifford mengikuti dari belakang.

"semoga kita tidak terlambat."

.

_**Brak! **_Pintu ruangan OSIS didobrak oleh Bud, Yukari dan Clifford sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya mereka terlambat.

Potongan kepala di mana-mana, organ tubuh yang terekpos keluar dari rangka pelindungnya, potongan tubuh yang bercereran, dan…

Matanya yang merah, rambutnya yang putih, serta trisula hitam yang dipegannya seakan menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Clifford, yang ditanya malah sibuk memainkan jantung yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya jiwa lain dari anak ini. Tidak lebih." Jawab pria itu.

"Cepat kau kembalikan anak itu!" pinta Yukari.

"Tidak bisa. Aku masih ingin 'bermain' dengan tubuhnya. Lagipula, aku sangat jarang keluar."

"Kalau begitu, kau a−" belum selesai Clifford berbicara, sudah ada yang memotongnya.

"Dream Sign "Evil Sealing Circle"!"

Reimu, Hina, dan Ikkyu langsung berlari kea rah Takami. Sepertinya mereka belum terlambat menangani ini.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa ya—" perkataan Clifford langsung terpotong oleh omongan Reimu.

"Diam kau, kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, cepat pergi dari sini!" kata Reimu sambil mengacungkan kertas mantra.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, lagipula yang membuat dia seperti itu bukan kami." Kata Bud untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Bagaimana Hina?" Tanya Ikkyu.

"Hm… sepertinya mereka tidak bersalah. Eh, kalian orang kiriman dari Byakuren-_sama_. Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian memanggil Yakogoro-_Sensei_?" Clifford, Bud, dan Yukari langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS untuk memanggil Eirin. Sedangkan Reimu, Hina, dan Ikkyu sibuk menangani Takami yang pingsan akibat serangan Reimu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Hina?" Tanya Reimu. Hina malah memasang wajah gelisah.

"Dia demam… sepertinya karena tiga hari belakangan ini dia selalu sibuk dengan tugas OSIS."

Melihat wajah Reimu dan Hina yang murung, Ikkyu angakt bicara "hei, daripada kalian murung, lebih baik segera beri dia pertolongan. Daripada demamnya makin parah."

"Tapi Yakogoro-_sensei _belum da—"

"Reimu, Hina, Ikkyu kalian kenapa? Ah, Takami kenapa?" tiba-tiba Eirin datang dan langsung menghampiri mereka ber-4. Reimu, Hina, dan Ikkyu hanya merespon dengan wajah murung mereka.

"Wah, ini sih demam. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Ditambah dengan kejadian tadi, ini bisa membuat demamnya makin parah." Kata Eirin sambil memegang kening Takami.

"Kalau gitu, bawa saja ke tempat Byakuren. Bisa kan, Eirin?" Tanya Yukari.

"Bisa saja. Berarti aku harus membuat surat keterangan dokter untuk diserahkan ke wali kelasnya." Mereka yang ada di ruangan OSIS pun langsung pergi sambil membawa Takami ke rumah Byakuren. Sebelum itu, mereka membereskan kekacauan yang ada di ruang OSIS.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Byakuren, Clifford kelihatan tidak tenang.

"Kenapa kau, Clifford?" Tanya Bud. Clifford hanya diam.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Clifford bohong.

"_Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak terkendali begini? Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk." _Batin Clifford.

.

"Hah! Kak Takami _enggak_ masuk?" teriak Aya kaget.

"Wah, tak kusangka orang seperti dia bisa sakit." Tambah Riku.

"Hus! Dia kan makhluk hidup, jadi wajar kalau sakit." Jawab Hina sambil menjitak kepala Riku.

"Tapi kok sepertinya ada yang kakak sembunyikan dari kita?" perkataan Hatate membuat Hina agak panik.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Hina bohong. "kalian masuk kelas sana! Sudah mau bel, entar dimarahin guru lho."

"Aiyai Hina!" jawab Aya, Riku, dan Hatate bersamaan.

Setelah mereka masuk kelas, Hina juga masuk ke kelas.

"_Semoga kalian masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu."_

* * *

><p>We are AMAZING class!<p>

We not an ordinary people

But we have heart and breathe

and, we can SICK too!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pojok Author:<em>**

**Akhirnya keapdet juga ceritanya! Walaupun sebenarnya apdetannya cenderung lama, tapi ya… **

**Oh ya, buat neng Nurrafa, replica SBYnya udah aku kirim lewat pos gaib XD**

**Akhir kata, minta Review+cendolnya XD**


	4. The Test is coming!

Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu sepenuhnya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata dan Touhou Project Cuma punya Team Shangai Alice. Kalau fic ini nista nan gaje ini punya saya

WARNING: gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, bahasa gaul nyelip, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Lupakan segala permasalahan yang ada,pensiunkan segala hal keduniawian, bulatkan tekad untuk satu tujuan, dan siapkan jiwa dan raga untuk menghadapi perang yang hanya melibatkan pensil, penghapus, penserut, dan otak selama __seharian penuh__!_

"Baiklah, ujian akhir semester tinggal sehari lagi. Ibu harap kalian semua bisa mendapat juara umum." Kata bu Keine selaku wali kelas.

Anak-anak kelas hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan bu Keine tadi. Bahkan yang biasanya tidur dan tidak memperhatikan guru malah jadi serius.

Besok adalah medan perang bagi para pelajar di SMP GGS. Ya, siapa lagi biang keroknya kalau bukan ujian akhir semester yang hanya berlangsung selama sehari? Di medan perang itu, seluruh siswa akan diuji kemampuannya selama dua setengah jam. Untuk mengangkat martabat kelas, mereka harus merebut juara umum.

Karena itu, seluruh siswa kelas 8A harus belajar demi mempertahankan juara umum. Walaupun itu terlihat seperti persaingan Hiruma dan Aya saja.

.

"Hah, kenapa ujiannya harus besok?" keluh Marisa.

"Karena kalau gak besok, gak ada lagi hari neraka bagi kita semua." Jawab Kakei, Marisa tambah stress.

"Uwaa! Kan aku belum belajar sama sekali! Hei Kakei, ayo temani aku makan di kantin, aku lapar!" teriak Marisa sambil menarik lengan Kakei.

"Bah, mau makan sebanyak apa kali ini?" Tanya Kakei sambil menuju kantin.

"Mau makan lebih banyak dari kak Kurita!" jawab Marisa sambil menarik Kakei.

Dan setelah itu, terdengarlah suara bersin yang amat dashyat dari kelas 9A.

.

"Hua, UAS besok ya, gimana persiapanmu?" Tanya Riku kepada Akaba.

"Fuh, sepertinya aku dan UAS akan lumayan sumbang, aku harus menyetemnya besok." Kata Akaba sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau ini …" Riku melipat kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya "aku enggak ngerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Fuh, jelas saja. Karena nada kita tidak selaras." Kata Akaba sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Saat itu juga, Riku serasa makin pendek.

.

"_Nee~_ _Onee-sama _hari ini kita harus belajar?" Tanya Flandre sambil bergelayutan manja ke kakaknya.

"Tentu saja Flandre. Kalau besok tidak belajar, kau tidak akan dapat nilai bagus." Jawab Remilia.

"Uuu, tapi aku enggak mau belajar sendiri, kita bisa undang anak sekelas untuk belajar di rumah kita!" usulan Flandre ternyata ada yang mendengar.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh, kalo gak ada yang kita enggak mengerti kan bisa nanya." Kata Hatate yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Nya~ sudah diputuskan!" kata Flandre sambil beranjak meninggalkan kakaknya "ayo umumkan ke anak-anak kelas!"

Remilia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan adiknya kalau sudah seperti ini. Mau coba menghentikannya? Siap-siap nyawamu jadi taruhan.

.

"Halo semuanya, dengar~" kata Flandre diikuti Hatate di belakangnya.

"Besok, karena kita semua bakal menghadapi UAS, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama di SDM?" Tanya Hatate ke anak-anak kelas.

"Hah, SDM? Kita mau belajar di Sumber Daya Manusia?" Tanya Taka, Hatate mendelik.

"Bukan Taka! SDM itu Scarlet Devil Mansion, rumahnya Scarlet Sisters!" jawab Hatate.

"Oh." Taka Hanya ber-oh ria.

"Apa? Berarti aku harus belajar bareng sama si setan pirang ini? Ogah!" kata Aya sambil melotot kea rah Hiruma.

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau belajar bareng sama gagak mesum kayak lu? Jangan sampai kayak tengah semester lalu. Jumlah nilai kita sama dan harus dibandingin sama mana yang paling besar diantara bahasa, matematika, sains, dan IPS." Balas Hiruma panjang lebar.

Setelah itu, mucullah beberapa aliran listrik diantara Aya dan Hiruma. Mereka sepertinya sudah menyatakan perang sebelum perang dimulai.

"_Yah, gak bisa baca buku dengan tenang." _Batin Patchouli

"Kalau kalian tidak mau…" Flandre mulai mengeluarkan Spell Card "akan kupanggang kalian semua!"

"Hii! Iya kami ke rumahmu dah!" jawab anak-anak kelas sambil berlarian ke luar kelas.

.

.

.

"Uwaaw…" anak-anak kelas 8A pada cengo di depan rumah scarlet sister.

"Bujubuset, ini rumah?" Tanya Suzuna yang masih cengo berjamaah dengan yang lain.

"Iya rumah. Udah ah, kalian cepetan masuk! Entar dikirain anak panti asuhan lagi diem di istana sambil ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh!" Remilia masuk ke mansionnya, yang laing cuma ngikut. Anak-anak kelas yang lain cuma jadi orang alay sejenak karena baru liat betapa gedenya ini mansion.

Sesampai di rumah, para maid lagsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Anak-anak kelas bengong lagi

"Selamat datang, tuan putri." Seru para maid itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tolong antarkan mereka ke ruang tamu dan siapkan beberapa cemilan. Oh iya, suruh Sakuya untuk memotokopi semua soal tahun kemarin delapan belas rangkap. Terus jangan sampai ada yang tau kunci jawabannya, sekalipun itu aku. Mengerti?" kata Remilia. Para maid itu mengangguk.

Flandre mengikuti kakaknya, sedangkan sisanya mengikuti maid itu sambil mengalay ria.

.

"Wah…" anak-anak kelas 8A cengo lagi, melihat besarnya ruang tamu di SDM ini.

"Ini ruang tamu apa apaan sih? Eh patchun kan bukannya tinggal di sini juga?" Tanya Taka, Patchouli mengangguk.

"Wah, main ke tempatnya Patchun yuk! Sekalian nyari buku ze~" Marisa berlari ke perpustakaan di SDM,

Patchouli tak bisa berbuat banyak, teman-teman sekelasnya sekarang sudah mengganggu hidupnya yang tenang di sini. Saat teman sekelasnya mau keluar ruang tamu, Remilia dan Flandre datang.

"Udah oy semuanya!" Teriak Remilia. "Nih paket soal UAS tahun kemarin, ayo semuanya, belajar!"

Semuanya langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Remilia dan Flandre membagikan paket soal tahun kemarin ke anak-anak.

"What the! Seratus duapuluh soal?!" Teriak Akaba shock.

"Tahun kemaren kan Cuma tujuhpuluh lima soal! Argh! Kenapa kelas delapan malah makin sesuatu?" Nitori guling-guling, Remilia geleng-geleng.

"Ini soal tahun kemarin kan? Tahun sekarang belum tentu sama." Jelas Taka, yang lain malah makin histeris.

"No! Gimana kalau jumlah soalnya malah nambah? Terus nanti ditambahin tes TOEFL, terus... tidak!" Marco malah menambah suasana menjadi lebih histeris lagi.

"Sudahlah," Yamato menepuk pundak Marco. "Sekarang kita kerjakan saja dulu, besok itu kan belum tentu soalnya lebih banyak dan susah."

Anak-anak yang lain terharu mendengar perkataan Yamato. Ini anak dimana-mana kerjanya jadi penenang atau enggak pendamai.

"Nah! Udah ah jangan galau, ayo kita kerja—"

"Selesai."

"Hie?"

Anak-anak langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata yang bilang selesai itu adalah Aya, Hiruma, Patchouli, Shin, dan Taka.

"Kalian... udah selesai lagi?" Tanya Suzuna, mereka berlima mengangguk.

"Ini mah gampang! Anak TK juga bisa begini mah!" Kata Hiruma dengan sombongnya.

Aya malah mengejek Hiruma. "Ya, paling-paling elu ngasal super isinya."

"_What_?! Ngomong sekali lagi gue jadiin lu burung panggang!"

"Sini lu! Jadiin gue burung panggang sekarang!"

"Udah stop! Kalian berisik, ganggu aja!" Aya dan Hiruma memegang kepalanya yang setengah benjol gara-gara dipukul Patchouli pakai bukunya yang super duper mega gebyar gede itu.

"Aw, sakit tau kutubuku!" Teriak Aya dan Hiruma penuh kesal, sedangkan Patchouli mengabaikannya.

Anak-anak yang lain langsung mengacuhkan mereka dan terfokus pada soal yang tadi, baru semenit, sudah ada yang bilang selesai.

"Aku selesai." Remilia meletakkan pensilnya lalu menyeruput tehnya entah datang darimana.

"Aku juga~" Flandre mengacungkan tangannya."

"_What the_?! Udah selesai lagi?!" Teriak Hatate kaget, si kakak-beradik Scarlet mengangguk.

"Yang selesai terakhir enggak bakal kukasih _Gâteau Opéra_ lho." Anak-anak langsung ngiler mendengar kata _Gâteau Opéra _dari mulut sang tuan rumah Remilia. Entah darimana semangat mereka langsung muncul.

Dan mereka mengerjakan soal dengan keadaan hening selama sejam penuh,

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga belajarnya!" Kata Kakei sambil meregangkan ototnya. Yang lain juga tak jauh beda, bahkan ada yang tertidur.

"Aa~ lapar." Keluh Riku sambil tiduran di lantai.

"Hei semuanya, ayo ke ruang makan." Remilia memanggil anak-anak yang masih ada di ruang tamu. Sontak, mereka langsung menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, anak-anak jadi alay lagi.

"Wow..." anak-anak terkagum-kagum melihat meja makan Scarlet sister yang kelewat mewah.

"Oy, jangan bengong aja, cepat duduk!" Anak-anak langsung pada duduk dengan manis dan ekspresi yang tak kalah alay. Bahkan anak-anak yang tergolong kalem modal Taka dan Yamato keliatan udiknya.

"Makanannya mana?" Tanya Riku yang udah kelaparan stadium 4.

"Eh, yang selesai terakhir mah gausah bilang." Sindir Suzuna, Riku ngamuk.

"Noo! Pokoknya aku lapar!" teriak Riku gaje.

"Bentar dong, ini lagi disiapin." Jawab Remilia.

"Ah! Datang!" Teriak Flandre sambil menunjuk salah satu maidnya. Sontak anak-anak yang lain lagsung menengok ke arah maid yang ditunjuk Flan.

"Waaaa makanan!" teriak anak-anak dengan lebaynya. Remilia melihat mereka dengan tatapan sangat sesuatu miliknya.

Para maid itu langsung menaruh sepiring kare di meja makan lengkap dengan minumnya.

"Yosh! Mari ma—"

"Stop!" Remilia menghentikan Riku yang nyaris membabi buta sang kare. Riku langsung menatap Remilia tajam.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Riku tak sabaran.

"Berdoa dulu dong." Kata Remilia kalem. Anak-anak yang lain langsung menatapnya.

"Siapa yang mau mimpin?" Tanya Akaba, semuanya langsung mikir.

Anak kelas ini walaupun ada orang yang kalem bukan berarti mereka alim.

"Sena aja!" usul Yamato, semuanya langsung menengok ke arah Sena.

"E, eh? Aku?" tanya Sena gagap, semuanya ngangguk.

"Yang paling alim diantara kita semua kan kamu!" muka Sena langsung abstark mendengar perkataan Marisa.

"Udah Sen, cepetan lu pimpin, gue udah laper." Sena bergidik ngeri mendengar Riku yang sudah kayak orang sakau.

"I, iya deh. Sebelum kita makan, marilah kita berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdoa dipersilahkan."

Semuanya hening, ada yang komat-kamit buru-buru, ada yang dengan tenangnya melafalkan mantra. Merasa sudah semuanya selesai, Sena menutupnya.

"Berdoa selesai." Kata Sena pelan. Setelah itu, mereka langsung makan layaknya bocah asli.

.

Sakuya melihat kedua majikannya yang sedang menikmati kare buatannya. Akhir-akhir ini majikannya sangat senang dengan kare, entah karena apa itu yang jelas bukan urusan Sakuya.

Sakuya juga senang karena hari ini ia dan Meiling bisa istirahat karena Flandre tidak mengajak mereka main. Mungkin Sakuya harus menyuruh anak kelas 8A untuk sering main ke sini.

Tiba-tiba HP Sakuya bergetar, setelah dicek, ternyata ada telepon masuk dari teman sekelasya, Unsui.

Sakuya menempelkan Hpnya di dekat telinganya, samar-samar terdengar suara omelan teman sekelasnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakuya langsung menyapa sang penelepon.

_[Halo Unsui, ada apa?]_

_[Halo Sakuya, kudengar kelas 8A ke rumahmu ya?]_

_[Iya, biasa, Flandre mencari teman bermain dengan modus belajar bersama buat UAS besok.]_

_[Oh, begitu. Eh, mereka tidak melihat 'bintang' kan? Kau simpan yang benar kan?]_

_[Tidak, untuk sekarang, masih aman kok di dalam 'teratai' lagian mereka mana mungkin main ke basement, wong ditarik melulu sama Flandre]_

_[Hoo,baguslah, tapi tugasmu sudah dikerjakan semua kan?]_

_[Tentu, aku kan maid elite, selanjutnya tinggal menunggu instruksi dari Takami saja. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaannya?]_

_[Sudah lumayan stabil dari sebelumnya, harusnya dia istirahat besok, tapi dia ngotot buat masuk. Jadi juara umum susah juga ya.]_

_[Ya begitulah, dia kan orangnya lumayan bandel.]_

_[Itulah ketua kita. Eh, jangan sampai anak-anak itu tau rencana kita, lalu berhati-hatilah kepada dua anak itu, ketahuan sedikit saja, matilah kau.]_

_[Ah, masalah itu sih gampang. Oh iya, semangat ya UASnya.]_

_[Kau juga, semangat. Sudah dulu ya, udah dipanggil Reimu nih, bye.]_

_[Bye.]_

Sakuya menyudahi acara berteleponnya. Ia menatap anak kelas 8A sebentar. Masih normal dan agak menimbulkan kekacauan di sekitarnya. Ia lalu beranjak pergi lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan penutup.

.

.

.

"Uwa~ aku kenyang!" kata Riku sambil memegangi perutnya, anak-anak yang lain langsung menatap Riku, ini anak kecil-kecil porsi makannya kayak tukang bangunan aja.

"Makasih ya, Remi." Kata Kakei.

"Sama-sama, jangan kapok ya main ke sini." Balas Remilia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dadah kalian semua! Semangat ya buat besok!" Teriak Flandre sambil melambai heboh, yang lain membalasnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Dadah, Remi, Patchun, Flan! Jangan telat ya besok!" Teriak Suzuna, mereka bertiga tersenyum.

"Kalian juga." Kata Patchouli pelan.

Remilia, Patchouli, dan Flandre menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang makin lama makin menghilang dari pandangan mereka, rasanya hari ini berlalu terlalu cepat untuk mereka, walaupun banyak kekeacauan, tapi sebagai tuan rumah mereka senang melihat teman-teman sekelasnya menikmati belajar bersama hari ini. Mungkin ulangan semester depan nanti, mereka akan melakukan hal serupa seperti ini.

"Ehm, nona-nona, sampai kapan kalian mau berdiam diri di situ?" Remilia, Patchouli, dan Flandre langsung menatap ke arah penjaga pintu mereka, Hong Meiling.

"Eh? Iya deh, kami masuk." Remilia kembali ke Mansionnya, diikuti adiknya dan Patchouli di belakang.

Remilia menutup pintu Mansionnya menyisakan keributan dan gelayutan manja dari adiknya. Remilia tidak memperdulikan itu, yang ada di pikirannya hanya hari esok.

"_Besok pasti bisa!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pojok Author:<strong>_

**Apdetannya gak pake quotes kayak biasanya. Kenapa? Soalnya gak kepikiran buat chap yang satu ini. Tapi hadiahnya bakal ada ilustrasinya tapi, nyusul.**

**Kira-kira siapa ya yang dapet peringkat ke satu? Aya atau Hiruma? Fufufu.**

**Akhir kata, RnRnya kakak~**


	5. Hari H! Awal dari semua penyiksaan

Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu sepenuhnya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata dan Touhou Project Cuma punya Team Shangai Alice. Kalau fic nista nan gaje ini baru punya saya

WARNING: gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap ,tap<em>

"Noo! Aku terlambat!."

Sena berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke sekolah, ia tidak menyangka, kereta yang dinaikinya kena _delay _yang cukup lama.

"Pukul tujuh pas… tidak! Kalau begini sudah pasti telat!"

Setelah berlari selama 3 menit dengan kecepatan penuh, akhirnya Sena sampai di sekolah. Dia agak bingung, kesiswaan yang biasanya berjaga di gerbang untuk mengesekusi siswa yang telat gak ada! Pelan-pelan, Sena berjalan menuju kelasnya, takut-takut kesiswaan ternyata sedang patroli.

"Uwaa, selamat pa… gi? HIEEEE! Kok masih sepi?!" Sena terkapar lemas tak percaya, bahwa kelasnya ini masih sepi. Cuma ada Taka sama Marco doang.

"Pagi Sena, pagi-pagi udah teriak gitu, bikin jantung mau copot aja." Sapa Marco kalem, Sena ketawa garing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok yang lain belum dateng? Bukannya kita masuk pukul tujuh ya?"

Hening, pertanyaan Sena membuat Marco menyemburkan coca-colanya dan menghentikan aktivitas suci Taka.

"Ptff… BUAHAHAHAHA!" Taka dan Marco tertawa tak tertahankan, sedangkan Sena masih bingung dan menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua. Takut-takut ia lagi dijailin sama temen sekelasnya.

"Sena, sena," Taka geleng-geleng gak habis pikir "hari ini kita ujian dan masuk pukul delapan, makanya kelas masih kosong."

Sena langsung bengong seketika. Ngapain dong dia ngabisin tenaga buat lari sekuat tenaga biar gak telat tau-taunya masih lama masuknya?

.

15 menit sebelum bel masuk, warga kelas 8A sudah mulai lengkap. Tinggal 4 orang yang keberadaannya masih dalam status _random_.

"Rombongan SDM sama Aya belum dateng ya… biasanya mereka kan paling rajin dateng." Gumam Suzuna sambil memainkan susu kotaknya.

"Kalau Aya, sedetik sebelum ujian juga udah bisa nyampe, lha rombongan SDM?" Balas Marisa.

Keduanya bingung berjamaah memikirkan nasib rombongan SDM yang tak kunjung datang. Harusnya kan mereka mikirin tentang ujian!

.

Di sisi lain, terbentuklah geng belajar kecil yang sedang membahas soal-soal kemarin.

"Ada yang tau jawaban nomor 5 gak?" Tanya Riku sambil menunjukkan selembaran soal matematika.

"Oh, itu pake phytagoras aja Rik, entar ketemu kok hasilnya." Jawab Nitori sambil ngutak-ngatik soal Fisika.

"Err, Sen, Otot polos itu adanya di mana?" Tanya Momiji ke Sena.

"Itu, di organ dalam kayak lambung, ginjal, hati, usus kecuali jantung, kan jantung udah punya otot sendiri." Jawab Sena mantap.

"Sipsip, thanks Sen." Balas Momiji.

Dengan terus seperti itu, mereka ber-4 melanjutkan acara belajar dengan tenang.

.

_Brak!_

"GAK TELAT!"

Anak-anak kelas langsung menengok ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah rombongan SDM yang baru dateng.

"Buset! Ini udah lima menit sebelum bel baru dateng." Respon Akaba, yang lain setuju.

"Yang biasanya dateng paling telat tigapuluh menit sebelum bel malah dateng lima menit sebelum bel, kalian kerasukan apa?" Timpal Kakei.

"Pertama, si Patchun lupa bawa kartu ujian. Kedua, ada yang nyopet dompet ibu-ibu waktu di perjalanan, otomatis kita ngejar. Ketiga, si Flan liat om-om hidung mancung menuju ke sekolah kita, makanya kita ikutin dulu." Jelas Remilia panjang lebar.

"Maksud kamu pak Clifford?" Tanya Taka, Remilia mengangguk.

"Oh." Anak-anak kelas hanya ber-oh ria.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal A— whoa!"

"Fuh~ datang tepat waktu. Oi setan pirang! Ikut aku sebentar!" Aya menyeret Hiruma ke luar kelas, yang diseret masih agak syok karena kemunculan rival sekaligus patnernya itu.

_Blam! _Pintu ditutup keras oleh Aya, anak-anak kelas makin hening.

"Mungkin ini efek ujian…" komentar Yamato.

.

"Anak-anak! Duduk di bangku masing-masing! Kalau tidak, ibu tidak akan membagikan soal dan LJK!" Teriak Mima yang kebagian jadi pengawas kelas 8A.

"Hii! Iya bu!" seru anak-anak sambil kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Suasana cekam membahana pun menyelimuti kelas 8A. Ada yang keringat dingin, ada yang tiba-tiba jadi tulalit, atau ada juga yang diam.

Mima mulai membagikan soal dan LJK, saat orang pertama yang dapet soal dan LJK (Akaba) mau membuka soal, ia langsung kena omelan sang pengawas.

"Jangan ada yang membuka LJK maupun soalnya sebelum ibu beri instruksi!" Perintah Mima.

"_Hii, pengawasnya galak." _Batin anak-anak kelas berjamaah.

.

"Karena semuanya sudah kebagian soal dan LJK, silahkan kalian buka." Perintah Mima. Anak-anak kelas langsung membuka soal dan LJK yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Setelah membuka soal dan LJK, anak-anak hening seketika.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi mereka langsung berubah horror.

"_Siapa yang kemarin bilang soalnya bakal ada seratusduapuluh hah? Beneran kejadian kan sekarang!"_

"_Kenapa ngisi data diri di LJKnya jadi harus ada jam lahir sama nomor KTP? SMP baru punya kartu pelajar oi!"_

"_I, IPAnya dipisah jadi dua…"_

"_Jadi SBK praktek? Eh, tapi kelas delapan mana ada praktek lol."_

Anak-anak sibuk dengan pikirannya sekarang. Mereka harus menerima keadaan yang terjadi sekarang, mau gak mau, mereka akhirnya menyatakan perang dengan soal mereka dengan mengisi data diri di LJK yang kian lama makin aneh.

Selama dua setengah jam, kelas 8A hening tak bersuara.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya… SELESAI YEAH!" Teriak Marisa dan Suzuna serentak.

"Yamato, sepertinya kamu harus memberikan 'sedikit' motivasi kepada mereka." Kata Remilia sambil menujuk Flandre, Sena, dan Hatate yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Btw, soalnya gampang ya, aku sampai tidur dua setengah jam." Kata Patchouli. Anak-anak langsung menoleh kearah patchouli.

"GAMPANG JIDATMU?!" Teriak anak-anak kelas bebarengan, Patchouli menutup telinganya untuk menghindari kebudegan dini.

"Keringat dingin aku ngerjainnya yaampun." Respon Nitori.

"Gampang sih lumayan, tapi jumlah soalnya yang bikin lemes duluan." Kata Akaba sambil mengelus-ngelus tangan kanannya yang selama tiga jam terakhir disuruh kerja rodi ngebulet-buletin sambil ngotret."

Anak-anak kelas langsung mengeluarkan keluh kesal mereka terhadap ujian tadi. Selagi asik mengeluarkan keluh kesal, seseorang sepertinya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, beruang garang kita mana ya? Kok daritadi gak keliatan?" Tanya Riku.

Kelas langsung hening, anak-anak kelas langsung menengok ke bangkunya Shin, anaknya masih ada di situ. Tapi masih dalam posisi duduk diam tak bergerak.

Dengan ragu, Marisa mendekati Shin. Gak ada respon, Marisa menoelnya dan masih tak ada respon. Karena kesal gak ada respon terus, Marisa menahan hidung Shin.

1 detik tak ada respon…

2 detik tak ada respon…

5 detik tak ada respon…

10 detik masih tak ada respon…

20 detik alis Shin berkerut…

"…Bhu! Marisa… kenapa kamu cubit hidung saya?" Tanya Shin, Marisa nahan tawa.

"Pftt, habis kamu tidur kayak apa aja lol." Jawab Marisa.

"Oh daritadi saya tidur ya?" Kata Shin sambil melihat mejanya "lho siapa yang ngambil LJK sama soal saya?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Anak-anak kelas tertawa tak tertahankan. Sepertinya Shin tidak sadar bawah ujian sudah selesai.

"Shin… jangan bilang kamu belum ngisi LJK kamu." Tanya Kakei serius.

"Tidak, saya sudah mengisi semuanya kok. Makanya ini, siapa yang ngambil LJK saya? Lho, bu Mima gak ada dan kalian udah jalan-jalan. Berarti…"

"UJIANNYA UDAH SELESAI BERUANG GARANG!" Teriak anak-anak kelas, sepertinya jiwa Shin belum kembali sepenuhnya karena tidur tadi.

"Yaampun pak beruang, sudah berapa lama anda hibernasi?" Ejek Nitori, yang lain malah ketawa. Sedangkan yang diejek langsung masang muka datar.

Lagi enak-enaknya anak-anak kelas mentertawakan Shin yang tiba-tiba jadi tulalit, speaker mereka mengungumkan sesuatu.

_/Pengunguman, untuk siswa kelas tujuh dan delapan, mulai besok sampai hari jumat, kalian belajar di rumah karena kelas Sembilan akan ujian praktek. Dan masuk lagi hari senin/_

"YAY!" anak-anak kelas langsung jingkrak-jingkrak.

_/Untuk kelas tujuh, delapan, dan sembilan A, besok kalian masih membawa alat tulis karena besok kalian masih ujian, terimakasih./_

"Yah…" seru anak-anak kelas berjamaah.

"Besok kita masih ada ujian… suram." Momiji berkomentar suram.

"Berarti kita masih harus belajar dong?" kali ini Sena bicara.

"Nasib kelas A yang tak bisa dihindari ini." Timpal Marco.

Tak mau menambah kesuraman, anak-anak kelas langsung beranjak pulang meninggalkan sekolah, tapi…

_Tek!_

Sebuah pisau yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba menancap di pintu kelas mereka.

"KEMBALIKAN BUKU SAKUKU UNSUI!"

"Sebelum itu… BERHENTI MELEMPAR PISAU KEPADAKU SAKUYA, BAHAYA TAU!"

Anak-anak kelas 8A hening lagi, ternyata kakak kelas mereka (Sakuya dan Unsui) sedang main kejar-kejaran bagaikan Tom&Jerry.

"Mungkin ini efek samping karena kita akan ujian lagi…" komentar Yamato.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas A akan melakukan pertarungan terakhir dengan soal dan LJK.

Hari ini juga, Sena kebetulan berangkat agak pagi takut-takut jadwal kereta yang biasa ia naiki ngaret lagi. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Pagi semua…" Sapa Sena lemas.

"Pagi…" balas yang di dalam.

"Gak teriak-teriak kayak kemarin lagi Sen?" Goda Marco.

"Enggak," Sena menggeleng "aku kan hari ini gak telat."

Sena langsung melihat sekitarnya, teman-temannya hari ini datang lebih awal sepertinya, hanya beberapa bangku yang masih terlihat kosong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiruma belum da—"

"TEMAN-TEMAN! BERITA HOT, BERITA HOT!" Teriak Suzuna, yang ada di kelas langsung menoleh Suzuna.

"Apaan sih Suzuna? Kemarin Sena, sekarang kamu." Keluh Taka sinis.

"Coba dengar ini, Aya sama Yo lho! Aku merekam percakapan mereka!" anak-anak kelas langsung berkumpul mendekati Suzuna, setelah itu, Suzuna memutar hasil rekaman tadi.

_[Oi setan pirang, bagaimana dengan keputusan pembicaraan kemarin?]_

_[Oh itu, gak. Aku tak akan ikut meskipun kau memaksa.]_

_[Padahal ini kan kesempatan bagus! Lagipula apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tiket gratis yang kudapat?]_

_[Kenapa kau tak mengajak orang lain saja, gagak sialan? Lagipula aku masih ada kepentingan lain selain meneliti tempat itu bersamaku.]_

_[Youichi…]_

_[Apa?]_

_[Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, ya?]_

"UWOOO!"

"Pada akhirnya Aya lebih tertarik sama Hiruma?" Komentar Remilia.

"Ajakan kencan yang wow sekali." Timpal Marco.

"Ssst! Rekamannya belum selesai." Tegur Suzuna.

_[Tidak, karena kau tak mengatakannya padaku bodoh.]_

_[Aku mengajakmu karena hal ini penting! Kau mau sekolah kita jadi tempat pembantaian masal?!]_

_[Bukan begitu gagak sialan! Tapi, kenapa tempatnya harus taman bermain macam disneyland? Kupikir kita akan kencan apa?]_

_[Kalau bukan masalah ini, siapa juga yang mau ngajak kamu setan pirang! Aku mending ngajak Yamato atau Kakei daripada kamu.]_

_[Hah… ya terserah kau lah. Jadi kapan?]_

_[Hoo, jadi kamu menerimanya nih?]_

_[Cepat putuskan sebelum aku berubah pikiran gagak sialan.]_

_[Oke,besok pukul 9 kutunggu di tempat biasa. Pakaiannya biasa saja dan jangan bawa senjata yang mencolok. Bisa-bisa sebelum masuk taman, kau ditangkap.]_

_[Oh, ok, ok.]_

_Piip—_

"Seperti ajakan kencan tidak langsung menurutku." Komentar Taka.

"Kenapa harus sebut-sebut namaku sih?" Keluh Yamato.

"Kamu lumayan ganteng sih, setara sama Kakei, Taka , Akaba, dan Shin." Balas Suzuna.

"Jadi, aku gak ganteng ya?" Riku gak terima dirinya gak ada di kategori orang ganteng versi Suzuna.

"Ya enggak lah! Dimana-mana juga orang pertama kali ngeliat kamu itu pasti bilangnya imut! Setara dengan Sena!" balas Suzuna.

"Hiee, aku imut?" Sena malah kaget dirinya disebut imut.

"Berhentilah memperdebatkan sesuatu yang gak berguna hei." Tegur Patchouli.

"Daripada mikirin ganteng atau imut, mending besok kita buntutin ini anak berdua." Usul Marisa.

"Buntutin anak dua ini berarti…" Riku mulai memikirkan akan jadi apa hari esok kalau buntutin Aya dan Hiruma.

"Menghabiskan uang jajan kita…" Tambah Flandre.

"Dan ikut mereka menaiki wahana, gitu?" Patchouli mengakhirinya.

"Kalau mereka MENAIKI wahana yang ada di sana ya." Koreksi Suzuna.

"Jadi gimana nih, pada mau gak? Sekalian ngabisin liburan sih menurutku." Marisa menunggu jawaban. Anak-anak kelas mengangguk.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan, besok kita berkumpul di sekolah pukul delapan paling ngaret ok?" Marisa menentukan, yang lain hanya mengangguk.

_Kring!_

Kelas 8A hening seketika.

"Ngomong-ngomong grup kecil yang ada di sana, kalian udah belajar belum?" Tanya Kakei, yang ditanya menggeleng.

Saat itu juga, grup kecil yang tadi mendengarkan rekaman Suzuna berharap agar saat ulangan nanti, semuanya dilancarkan.

.

_Brak!_

"DUDUK KALIAN SEMUA!"

"HII! KENAPA OM CLIF ADA DI SINI?!"

Ingin rasanya Clifford sekarang memukul kepalanya dengan palu atau menyuruh anak-anak di hadapannya ini lari keliling sekolah sekarang juga. Tapi, demi menjaga imejnya yang _cool_, ia diam saja.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya, cepat kalian duduk di bangku masing-masing. Lalu, usia saya belum cocok untuk dipanggil om." Kata Clifford seraya membagikan soal dan LJK.

Setelah mendapat soal dan LJK, anak-anak langsung membukanya.

Kelas 8A langsung hening seketika.

"_Seratusduapuluh soal dan semuanya MIPA dan bahasa inggris. Sekolah ini mau ngebunuh anak kelas A ya?"_

"_Ini lembar LJK masih aja ada jam berapa kamu lahir sama nomer KTP." _

"_Maaf tanganku, sepertinya daku harus mepekerjakanmu lebih sadis lagi."_

"_Ini yang buat soal siapa sih? Kayaknya dendam banget…"_

Anak-anak langsung diam mematung seketika, sepertinya mereka harus menguras tenaga dan otak mereka dalam perang kali ini.

Dan kelas langsung hening selama ujian.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya… SELESAI!" Teriak Hatate dan Suzuna.

"Biasanya kamu teriaknya barengan sama Marisa. Kok sekarang sama Hatate?" Tanya Akaba.

"Tuh liat, sudah jadi mayat bersama Momiji, Sena, sama Scarlet _sisters_" Jawab Suzuna anteng.

.

"Shin, kamu gak tidur kayak kemarin?" Tanya Patchouli, Shin menggeleng.

"Tidak, selama ulangan tadi, saya tak bisa tenang." Jawab Shin tanpa semangat.

"Berarti korban keganasa soal hari ini banyak juga ya… banyak yang mukanya lesu pucet gitu." Komentar Patchouli.

.

Sebelum siap-siap pulang (atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Aya dan Hiruma pulang), anak-anak kelas langsung mengadakan rapat dadakan mengenai aksi menguntit mereka.

.

"Yosh! Karena Aya dan Hiruma sudah pulang, kita akan membicarakan kegiatan untuk besok da~ze~" Marisa membuka rapat dadakan dan Suzuna sebagai wakilnya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang gak bakalan ikut? Biar kita gak pusing nanti kalau gak ada yang dateng." Tanya Suzuna.

Shin, Sena, Patchouli, Taka, Nitori, Kakei, Riku, Akaba, dan Momiji angkat tangan.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi Nitron, tumben kamu gak mau ikut beginian?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Besok aku disuruh ke rumah klien buat ngebenerin jam di sana, katanya kalau dibawa ke rumahku kegedean." Jawab Nitori agak kecewa.

"Yosh! Yang besok ikut berarti aku, Suzuna, Hatate, Scarlet _Sisters_, Marco, dan Yamato yang ikut. Ada lagi?" Semua menggelen mendengar pertanyaan Marisa.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! Jangan lupa besok ya! Paling ngaret pukul delapan di sekolah, uang bekel masing-masing, masalah tiket udah Marco yang ngurus. Silahkan bubar." Kata Marisa seraya mengakhiri rapat kali ini.

.

"_Fufufu, gak sabar nunggu besok."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pojok Author:<strong>_

_**Yosh! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, author sarap nan gaje yang senangtiasa mengapdet ficnya walaupun lama #duak**_

_**Btw, ini apdetan ficnya jadinya sehari dong~ *tapingaretnyalama**_

_**Apdet gak pake Quotes lagi, karena ide sudah tak mampu memikirkan Quotes.**_

_**Ohiya, bagi yang sekolah besok, semangat ya! Saya juga sekolah kok.**_

_**Akhir kata, RnRnya kakak~**_


End file.
